6 point 5 out of 10
by Consort
Summary: So seventy all-powerful beings are locked in a room, and it's up to you guys to get them out. By embarrassing them. Truth or Dare fic, requests open! (Not canon to anything else I write)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my truth or dare fic. Mainly inspired by all the good memories I have of these when I was new to . And so, without further ado...**

A man in a grey jacket and jeans walked onto a stage. He was wearing a dragon mask, and holding a sheet of paper. Nothing else about him was remotely interesting.

"Okay... how do I make this work. Hello? Myself? I'm a projection of you, how do my abilities work here?" Called the man, to nobody in particular.

In frustration, he clicked his fingers. Around seventy heroes were suddenly in seats looking onto the stage.

* * *

"Ah. That's how..." He squeaked.

Raynor stood up. "This another training match? Who are you?"

The man quickly straightened out his sheet of paper. "Um, Hello everyone! My name is Consort, and I'll be hosting you today."

"Well, evening. What're you hosting us for, anyway?" Said Raynor.

"According to this sheet of paper, truth or dare. But with a host of people from other worlds picking them."

"Terrifying." Said Diablo dryly.

"Yeah, I know. It says on this bit of paper we're all free to go after 50 truths or dares, but I can't actually find any proof..." Said Consort.

Raynor stepped up onto the stage. "Let me see." He took the paper. The paper immediately caught fire, ashes in seconds.

A fresh page appeared in Consort's hands. "Well. Are you okay there?"

"Yeah. Let's get this done. Who knows, might even be good for entertainment." Shrugged Raynor.

"Okay, I'll read this out... Heroes, you have been selected by my powers for a game of Truth or Dare. You will all remain within this hall until 50 total truths/dares are completed. Afterwards, the doors will unlock, and will take you wherever you wish to be. While you are here, you are all bound by the following rules. There shall be no actions taken to disrupt a truth or dare. You shall not attack each other. You will complete any action assigned. In turn, I offer you the following promises. I will not allow any dare that is of M-rating. I will not allow any one hero to recieve upwards of five commands in total. And most importantly of all, I will provide snacks. P.S. Brightwing, you're cool." Consort finished. "Well, that's all fine, but how do I recieve the dares? I want to get out of this stuffy hall too." The paper caught fire again. "Ow! Hot!"

"M-rating?" whispered Greymane to the closest hero, Tracer.

"Well, if it's like what we had back on earth... then that's basically just anything super sexual, super illegal, or super violent." She replied.

 **Okay, I will run this for ten more chapters. Each chapter will have five truths or dares. I will write each of them well, even if they are highly awkward, and I'm not going to limit how much each person can ask for, but please be responsible. Also, as this story is post-Stormclouds, if you want to ask anything to my OC's, go ahead. I will ignore requests if they're extremely mature, but as long as the story stays at T then anything goes. If you have an account, you MUST PM your dares. No exceptions.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

A fresh sheet of A4 paper materialised in Consort's hands. He stared at it for second. "How does that even work?"

"Just get on with it, you masked fool!" Shouted Illidan.

"Right. Okay, it says here that Probius needs to warp in a nexus- whoa!" Probius was moved to the centre stage as Consort read this. Consort was also at centre stage. The result? Consort falling into the crowd. "I'm ok! Just do the thing!"

Probius looked at the corner of the stage, and made a funny face. The blue light on his front flickered a bit, before unexpectedly turning a very dark blue, accompanied by the loud and familiar sound of a windows error message.

Artanis sighed. "Probius is an experimental model. He can warp structures instantly, but we can't move anything more than a pylon. Useful for assault, but not for building."

Probius just made a sad 'whirrrrrr', and floated off the stage.

Consort clambered halfway back onto the stage. "Well, you tried. Next, it wants Diablo to-" He then found he was staring up at the lord of terror while on his knees. Being a mortal with no special ability to resist fear, this was a bit much. He made a funny gasping sound and froze up.

"Speak, human! I am not even using my powers to their fullest!" Diablo spat. It was like standing in front of a blast furnace, and Consort was glad the mask was protecting his face from the heat.

"Okay! It says to drink hot sauce! Hot sauce! I need hot sauce!" Consort panicked for a moment before clicking his fingers. A pint glass full of red sauce appeared in his hand, the paper fluttering to the ground. "Drink it!" He shouted, thrusting the glass towards Diablo's face and looking away.

Diablo carefully picked the glass out of Consort's hands and ate it with a crunch. "Hrrph. Nothing on my breath! Did you really think that a few chopped plants would compare to THIS, MORTAL?" He blew fire directly into Consort's face.

The fire clocked in at a solid three thousand degrees Celsius at this point-blank range. Consort should have vaporized. Instead, when Diablo's burst of fire subsided, Consort was totally uninjured.

"Um... did you miss?" Said Consort.

Diablo raked him across the chest with claws. Nothing happened. "Unkillable. But terror will find a way..."

A strange surge of confidence swelled in Consort for a moment. "Okay, but later. Back to your seat!"

Diablo found himself back in the plastic chair. Amazingly, it was only a little wobbly under the demon's weight.

Consort picked up the slightly singed paper. "And to... hold on, let me just stand away from the centre... Cathori, Autumn, Sandy, Knives, and Li-Yen, Do any of you have crushes?" The girls appeared on stage one by one.

Li-Yen glimmered. "Yes."

"I think we need a name." Said Consort.

"...Medivh is kind of hot. He reads a lot too! I have this poster for 'One night in Karazhan' on my bedroom wall..." Li-Yen blurted.

Medivh raised an eyebrow "I am a married man, miss Li."

Li-Yen dimmed and turned to Consort. "Excuse me while I... sit down." She knelt, and then lay down face first on the floor.

Consort tried to ignore her and move forwards. "Um... Sandy next?"

"Well... Nobody really catches my eye. I just like to make things and be calm, and romance... it's all a bit messy?" Said Sandy.

Knives pushed her to one side. "GENJI, YOU HAVE A GREAT ASS OK?! AND SO DO YOU, VALEERA!" She shouted.

Genji nodded. Valeera smirked and called back "Finally, someone who I don't have to kill for noticing me!"

Autumn just sat down.

Cathori looked around. She was bright red in panic. She could face down anyone in combat, but having the social confidence to just admit that she didn't have a crush... for no real reason?! Never. Panic. Panic. Paniiiic! Eventually, she just blurted the first name that came to mind. "Kaladi!"

She then realised what she said. She turned an even brighter, burning red and choked a bit.

Consort looked at her "Are you okay? I'm not judging you, which one is Kaladi?"

Kaladi blinked over to Cathori. "I am Kaladi. Cathori... I do not know what a crush is. Can you... tell me later?"

Cathori just stood there, screaming internally.

Eventually, Consort cleared his throat. "Well, I... er... guess we all have our preferences... So.. uh... next question... aaand it's written in gibberish." He clicked his fingers. That seemed to work lately.

Another person appeared next to him on stage, wearing a simple mask that fit badly. "I know this! Abathur, you need to come up here and perform a rap song with Kerrigan and Zagara, and you are going to wear this while you do it." They tossed Abathur a long golden chain, and a baseball cap.

Consort looked at the person. "Is your mask okay?"

They shrugged. "All the other ones were taken. But forget that, let's hear it, Abathur!"

Abathur took a moment to drape the chain over himself, and dropped the hat onto his head. "Devising song. Must serve purpose. Efficient. Will scare enemy."

Abathur turned to face the crowd. "Organism, Queen of blades. Drop beat."

Kerrigan fired up her psionics, the electric-like crackle providing a background to Abathur's speech.

"Organism Abathur, evolution master, make swarm stronger, better, faster.

Under queen of blades and broodmother Zagara, essence assimilated, to toughen armour.

Use evolution as weapon against rivals, pursue perfection, reward? survival."

Abathur's hivemind let Zagara know she was up.

Zagara hissed "I am Zagara, broodmother. I spawn dusk til dawn- another!

With zerglings, hydralisks, overlords more, we will overwhelm you, consume the gore.

We are unending, we are numberless, we are the swarm- learn to fear us!"

Kerrigan chuckled darkly. "Oh, how cute, but don't forget me! The greatest leader, eternal queen!

No matter the enemy, we adapt and survive, while your cities turn to rubble- we thrive!

My Ultralisks, Leviathans, and deadly weapons, will tear you to shreds- mercy's for terrans!"

Abathur resumed. "Swarm greatest entity, unstoppable. Cannot resist us, action impossible.

Imperfection, tragic but natural, quest to eradicate: unending battle.

Will not stop until goal complete, Organism Abathur, designs cannot be beat."

There was a stunned silence, and then mild applause. Eventually, Consort said "You came up with all that in ten seconds?"

Abathur was busy removing the chain. "Organism Abathur, intelligence beyond average Terran. Return to seat. Time use, inefficient."

"Right. Back to your seats, I guess. And what about you, all-other-names-were taken? Wait, I meant masks. Where did names come from? Oh well." Shrugged Consort.

"I'll be gone for now. You'll see me again though, I'm sure." Replied Allothernamesweretaken. He blinked out of existence.

"Okay, so last thing on this paper... Raynor, you're apparently going to be leading the swarm for a week." read Consort.

Raynor was repositioned to the stage, and paled. "I'm not gonna get infested, am I?"

"Don't ask me, I just read these things. Although to be honest whoever wrote this might have put something else before and erased it, I can see the words 'swap diablo' kind of faintly by there."

Kerrigan flickered for a moment. "Oh. There it goes. Jim, listen. The hivemind might be a bit much at first, so brace-"

"You deal with _this_ all day?!" Flinched Raynor. "Look, I can currently sense way too many zerg, doing way too many zerg things, I need a bucket and alcohol. Quick. Kerigan they're all cleaning themselves. How do I turn it off? Kerrigan, how do I turn the hivemind off!"

"You can't. Why would you build in a way out of something designed for obedience? Just... tell them to stop. It's not that hard." Kerrigan called.

Raynor frowned. "Okay, they're all waiting for instructions. Maybe I can use them to get out of this room? Which ones can deep tunnel?"

Dehaka growled. "No use. The floor here... It is not special, but below it, there is a portal. It would lead back into this place."

"Dangit. I... suppose I'll just have to get used to this. Hey, will Abathur and Zagara follow me now? Always wanted some retainers." Said Raynor.

"No. Yes. Unsure. Follow, Queen of blades. Not you. However, somewhat compelled to obey." Said Abathur.

Zagara hissed. "You seem to have a hivemind. It is difficult to resist, but I am strong."

The sheet of paper glowed. Consort threw it aside as it caught fire. A few things happened then. The number 5 appeared on the wall at the back of the stage, there was a slight breeze for a few seconds as the rest of the room seemed to restore itself to it's original state, and a single bag of Doritos fell from the ceiling, into the middle of the audience.

"Is... is that all the snack is? We might need a bit more." Said Consort, eyeing the bag. He experimentally clicked his fingers. A jar of salsa also fell, and was caught before smashing onto the floor by Kharazim. "Okay. Who here actually wants some of those?"

About two thirds of the hands in the audience went up. "Right. Look, since there's just not enough there... uh... Raynor, you can choose who gets them. There's enough for like three people. You did a dare last."

"Tracer, Lucio. I think they're from your world, right? You share 'em with Jaina. Hopefully there's going to be more stuff next time."

"What about you?" Asked Jaina.

"I'm not really too hungry right now. You know, with the whole hivemind thing. Really takes the edge off your appetite."

 **Author's notes: So, the first five have been written, as a showcase for what I can do. I was struggling to find a fifth, so I took one of the theoretical ones from Mpopl2's comment. I won't be responding to reviews down here for this fic, since they get responded to in the story itself, but if there's a question, I will answer it (via PM if you have an account).**


	3. Chapter 3

Another piece of paper appeared in Consort's hands. This time it was stained as if someone had knocked a cup of coffee over it.

"Ew. It's damp. Why?" He commented. "And the writing is smudged... well, let's give the fingers a try!" He clicked them.

A guy in a stylish wolf mask fell onto the stage, landing on his feet. "Hey there! I've got this. It says 'Thrall and Jaina, go on a date. Confess your feelings.' And there's another dare after that."

"Well, you heard the guy. Magic click!" Shouted Consort. Thrall and Jaina were suddenly on stage, on opposite sides of a small table. A small box of flowers was in the middle.

Jaina sweated. "Well... how do I put this? Thrall... I like you, but... as a leader. Not romantically. Can we have a diplomacy date, maybe?"

"Do not worry, the feeling is mutual. Still, I'm really not sure how your human dates would go. I'm sure I can't just go and say how well you crushed your foes yesterday, or what a skillful hand you guide your weapon with. Now, what's a diplomacy date?" Asked Thrall.

"I made it up just now. Maybe we'll go and get ice cream and talk about some trade deals between our peoples. We could really use some more leather supplies... How does that sound?"

"That is... very like you. Come, we get to leave this hall for a short while, too!" Thrall took Jaina by the hand, and lead her towards the door.

"Raynor, do you want anything while we're out?" Called Jaina.

"Grab us some snacks, whoever's providing them half-assed it!" Raynor replied.

Consort watched them go. "I never got your name?" He said to the wolf-masked person.

"Samateus-Taal. Now, the other dare here... Lunara, come up here and poledance." He chuckled. "Kinky~"

"That is MY line, usurper!" Cried Anub'arak.

Cassia raised a hand. "How is this going to work? Her spear is very flexible unless she gets the splintery ones, and neither will hold her weight. And even if they hold, her lower half must weigh enough that-"

Lunara cut her off. "As in nature, don't just think- do, and think while doing." She cantered up to the stage, and drew her javelin. Consort and Samateus stepped back.

Lunara pointed the spear downwards, and drove it into the stage. It immediately sprouted leaves along the shaft. Roots quickly cracked the floor, as the shaft thickened and branches grew at the top. After just a minute, a small tree was in the middle of the stage.

"Here goes." Said Lunara with a perfectly straight face. She grabbed the trunk of the tree, and clumsily swung herself around a little, before building up enough confidence to try something more, and starting to balance herself against it, swinging her weight carefully.

After a few tries, of that, Lunara hoisted herself off the floor with her arms, turning to look at the audience while upside down. There was some confused applause before a slight creaking sound. Lunara immediately lost her grip, and fell to the floor with an 'Oomph!', as the tree leaned forwards ever so slightly. And then a bit more. And a bit more. Then it fell on top of her.

"Honestly, what do you mortals see in this?" Said Lunara from under the wood. It was pinning her down fairly awkwardly.

Samateus just chuckled. "Fun. I'll leave you lot be for now." He stepped back, and carefully let himself fall over backwards. Instead of thudding to the ground like Lunara, he just fell directly through the floor.

Consort looked at the patch of concrete where Samateus had disappeared, and shrugged at Lunara. "Um, I'll get you back to your seat. Wait, do you have a seat? Does that power work on people without seats?"

Lunara was moved to the corner of the room. "Good enough, I suppose."

The door flew open, and Jaina and Thrall marched in. "Who wants popcorn?" Announced Jaina, carrying four huge cloth bags.

The entire hall erupted into cheering.

"And who wants some of this?!" Said Thrall, hauling a cart behind him. Everyone stopped for a second before the cry went up. 'ROASTED HOG!'

Thrall had, in the five minutes, managed to find and have an entire boar roasted, and found a decent way to transport it. The cheering grew slightly lounder than an entire football stadium armed with megaphones.

Consort looked at it incredulously as the cheer died down. "Pretty good. I know! We'll do the next few dares while you carve it up. Do you need a knife?"

"Yes. Does anyone have a spare?"

"Catch." Rexxar tossed a hunting knife in a leather scabbard to Thrall. Thrall deftly caught it, and got to work.

Consort looked at the next bit of the paper. "Alright, next dare. Sgt. Hammer, you're to fuel your tank on nothing but marinara sauce for a day."

"Marinara? Like, the tomato one? Okay, I go this. Can you control the type you summon? Oh, and get the tank in here first." Said Hammer.

One click later, Consort had an entire siege tank on top of him, filling up the entire stage and a bit of the front row.

"Y'all alright under there?" Said Hammer. to the treads of her tank. "Well, you were unkillable earlier, I guess."

"Mom, move the tank!" Said Cathori.

"Okay, darling. But it's empty. Gonna need some Marinara. Hey, can you hear me under there?! I need the really greasy marinara they served at that one place. As greasy as it gets. None of that fancy healthy stuff."

A giant pot of red sauce appeared next to the tank, along with a small bucket.

"Okay, just a moment here." Hammer reached into her pocket, and pulled out an oily rag. after a short bit of climbing, she opened up the fuel input of the tank, and called down to the audience "I need some blu-tack, daughter!"

"Got it, mom." Cathori pulled out a small packet and threw it at the stage. Hammer jumped down and grabbed it, taking a moment to stick the rag over the fuel input. She then took the bucket and skimmed the top of the sauce, trying to get as much grease off it as possible, among the tomatoes. She poured it through the makeshift strainer, and dropped the bucket halfway through.

Grease with a hint of tomato soaked Raynor and Malfurion, in the front. "Oops there. Need a dirt rag? Wait, never mind." Said hammer.

Raynor disgustedly swiped the coating of horrible grime off his front. "Ohh, damn it Alabama..."

"You need to be more careful with your confounded machines! First you threaten nature, now you insult me so!" Said Malfurion angrily.

"Hey, I didn't choose to drop the bucket, smartasses. Now shush, I got a tank to move. Hope we don't need that back wall." Said Hammer, clambering into her ride. It started with a lot of coughing and a plume of black smoke out of the back, before reversing off Consort.

"Well, that was a mistake." Said Consort. Still indestructible, but not any stronger, and thus indented into the floor. "But Next, Li Li, you have to replace your healing brew with water and enter a battle."

"I can do that! It'll give me some great practice with my winds! Who'll be the healer?" She answered cheerily.

"It... uh, doesn't say. How do you enter battles here?"

"Oh, they just happen at random. It gets kind of awkward when people just disappear in the middle of a talk. I mean, why's this Nexus place so rude like that?"

"You got me there. So Maybe there'll be a random battle soon... Oh wait, let me try something." He raised an arm and clicked.

Nothing happened, amazingly.

"Wow, that normally does the trick." Said Consort. "Did I break something?"

"Uh, lemme try!" Said Li Li. She clapped once, and disappeared along with her entire row.

Consort looked back at the paper. "She'll be back... so next before we get to ten... Kael'thas, you have to cut off you eyebrows"

"W-what?" Said Kael'thas, voice trembling.

"Your eyebrows. Cut them off."

"N-no! Do you have any idea how long it takes to grow these? They're the very height of fashion, and I am the prince! You can't ask this of me!"

"Look, you either have to cut them off of stay in this room as every inhabitant dislikes you more and more, until eventually you have to cut them off out of boredom."

"But-" Kael'thas was cut off as Valeera leapt onto the stage, punched him in the back and in one fluid motion reached around and simply _ripped the eyebrows off him._

Valeera looked at the two wisps of yellow hair in her hands. "Huh. I thought they were fakes. Suppose not."

"AAAUUUGH!" Screamed Kael, after ten seconds in shock. He collapsed to his knees and gently touched the perfectly bare patches where his eyebrows had been.

Consort looked to Valeera in surprise. "That was brutal."

"I'm a rogue, deal with it. Normally I do all that with daggers." Valeera hopped off the stage, just as Li Li's row reappeared.

Li Li threw her hands in the air and cheered. "Backdoor forever!"

"Did... you actually win?!" Said Consort.

Gazlowe, Azmodan, Sylvanas and The Vikings laughed.

Li Li giggled. "Who needs to win fights when you can just roll down a lane? We got so far ahead in experience that by the time our enemies realised what was happening, we could just defeat them anyway! They never even got their Heroics!"

"Wow. Not bad." Said Consort.

"Hog's up!" Shouted Thrall. He was immediately swamped with heroes, Jaina was passing him paper plates as fast as he could serve, and he was serving fast enough to make more than a few heroes suspect windfury was being used.

Consort looked at the battered stage, where a tank had been driven over it. He clicked to remove the damage, but to no avail. He rummaged in his pockets. Wrapper, string, phone, lighter... Hey, the lighter would click. Less sore on the fingers. He raised the item, in all it's cheap multipack glory, and gave it a click.

The stage swirled as the heroes were sitting down. The walls dissolved. The stage blurred, almost becoming misty, and with a rumble, the scenery changed. The lower floor was replaced with grass, a lot of blankets set over it. The stage was replaced with wooden decking. A waist high wooden fence enclosed the area, giving a view of a large forested area. A banner emblazoned with '10' stood at the back.

Nova looked around. "Oh, it's Dragonshire. Look, you can see the battleground over there. Interesting lighter you got there."

Consort slipped it back into a pocket. "Just a cheap one. I think this place just gave it extra power. Anyways, where's the paper?"

"Here!" Said Samateus from behind him.

 **Author's notes: If a lot of dares come from the same person at once, I'll spread them out. Also, in case you didn't realise by now, anyone with an account that submits will make a guest appearance, as a person with a mask reflecting their name, or modeled after their OC or something. (For example, GrandPhoenix would have a blue and white phoenix mask. Just an example, though. They probably wouldn't be too interested in this).**


End file.
